


Daddy Dearest

by Neoborg



Category: Bakuten Shoot Beyblade, Beyblade
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Couple of gays in love, Daddy Kink, Gay Sex, M/M, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Oliver/Enrique, Olivier/Giancarlo, Overstimulation, Prostate Milking, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Soft romance at the end, all characters are 18+, lots of kinky stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:02:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24013279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neoborg/pseuds/Neoborg
Summary: Sometimes romance goes harder than one would expect.
Kudos: 8





	Daddy Dearest

**Author's Note:**

> First time posting on ao3. Not sure how anything works yet.
> 
> Friend wanted me to write this and so I did. 500 years later.
> 
> Please enjoy my first attempt at a fanfic in years. I might do more ships in the future.

He shouldn’t be doing this.

God, he really shouldn’t.

But there was an odd level of excitement that went through him as he looked down at the package in question. A bright pink dildo laid inside. He let his teeth slide over his bottom lip as he bit down on it. This wouldn’t be nearly as embarrassing if he didn’t have that damn smug Italian man watching his reaction.

“Are you really, really sure you want this?” Olivier asked meekly.

“I wouldn’t have gotten it for you if I wasn’t.” Giancarlo had made himself quit comfortable sitting on Olivier’s bed. Palms pressed to the sheets and legs handing off the edge. He was just barely leaning back just to give Olivier a playful smirk.

“You’re a perverse dog, you know that? I can’t believe you’d ask me to do something so crude!” Olivier cried dramatically. It’s not like they haven’t done anything before. Just never quite this kinky. It was all vanilla stuff until now. He felt like Giancarlo was just setting him up for this. He wanted Olivier to pleasure himself while he watched. Ride that dildo like some kind of slut. Maybe he was one. His cheeks flushed even darker as he gripped his shirt.

“Aw, come on. It’s just us. We’ve done stuff before.” Giancarlo had pushed himself up from the bed to cup Olivier’s blushing cheeks and force him to look at him. “You’ll feel good, I promise.” He leaned down, pressing his lips close to Olivier’s ear. Forcing the man to feel his warm breath. “Now be a good boy, and undress for Daddy.” He breathed out so calmly, letting that command set in before he moved back over to the bed. Getting comfortable for the show.

Olivier’s heart felt like it shot right into his throat. This was unfair. Giancarlo knew he couldn’t turn down that kind of order. He wished he never let that kink slip. The man used it all the time. His body felt so warm. Hands shaking, legs weak. He bit his lip again directing his eyes to the floor.

“F-fine. But you aren’t allowed to touch while I’m doing it!” Olivier tried to take the control back.

“Wasn’t planning on it. This is your time to shine. Don’t you love eyes on you, Olivier?” 

He does but he really have to use that against him too? Olivier grumbled to himself. His hands grasped his coat and slowly pulled it off his shoulders. He tried to semi get away with turning away from Giancarlo just to make it less embarrassing. No dice.

“Hey, hey. Face me. Where’s the fun if you turn away?”

Olivier huffed at his masterful plan was foiled. He turned back to face Giancarlo like he wanted. He still kept his eyes to the ground. He didn’t have much left after his coat; just his button up white shirt, his grey pants, and what he was wearing underneath. He still had his cravat too, which he used to blow off his shirt, just for a moment. He loosened it and pulled it off. It landed near his jacket that was carelessly thrown to the ground.

Now came the moment Giancarlo had been waiting for. Olivier had no more things to hide or use to blow this off. He watched with hungry blue eyes as the French noble slowly unbuttoned his shirt. His fingers trembled in what he knew as anticipation. As much as Olivier argued or denied this. Giancarlo knew the truth. He knew he loved every second of this.

Giancarlo leaned forward just a bit watching as Olivier popped each button of his shirt open. He could see the healing bruises he left all over the man’s neck, shoulders, and chest. Things he would darken soon enough. And Olivier would love it too.

“Do you have to watch me so intently? This is getting embarrassing.” Olivier whined. Giancarlo’s eyes hadn’t left his body even for a second. He looked even more hungry when he finally pulled off his shirt leaving his chest bare. The cool air of the room caused goosebumps on his heated skin.

“The tint in your pants is telling me otherwise, Olivier. Don’t lie to yourself.”

“S-shut up!”

Olivier cried, or more whined again just aggressively louder. He couldn’t lie to himself for much longer. He wanted these pants off. He didn’t want to be contained anymore. He wasn’t even fully hard yet and it was driving him crazy.

He tried not to seem so eager when he fumbled with unbuckling his belt. He didn’t want Giancarlo to make fun of him, but with the soft chuckle he heard, he was sure the man could tell.

He let out a sigh of complete relief when he was freed from his belt. Now all that was left was to remove those pesky pants. For a brief moment, lilac eyes me Giancarlo’s blue ones a small smile on his flushed face. He was semi starting to get into this. He was intentionally slow about it. Unbuttoning his pants, pulled the zipper down. Keeping eye contact he pulled them down taking his boxers down with them. He kicked them both to the side. Now there was nothing there to cover his body and growing need.

Giancarlo sucked in a breath. He too, was feeling the excitement, “You did so good.~ What a good boy you are.” He cooed at Olivier, who instantly became embarrassed again.

“Now get on the bed.” He sounded so husky, “I want you to prep yourself. Let me see everything, no closing your legs.”

Olivier parted his lips to whine, probably object but Giancarlo cut him off. “Ah- Ah- No whining, do as you’re told. I’d hate to punish you so soon.”

Now it was Olivier’s time to suck in a breath. Mine wondering what a punishment entailed. That was unfortunately or more fortunately, not needed. Olivier climbed up on the bed so obediently.

“Good boy.” He got more praise. It just made Olivier’s heart race even more. “Now lay down and show me your needy hole.”

Olivier was already breathing heavy; this dominate act the Giancarlo was using was making him weak.  
Doing as he was told, he laid back opposite of Giancarlo, back pressed against the cool sheets. He closed his eyes tightly, and spread his pump thighs open, exposing himself to the man before him. This was so exciting, and kinky. His body was so warm from his excitement. He lifted his hips slightly making sure Giancarlo had the perfect view.  
The Italian man bit his lip at the view. This was way better than any porno he could hope the watch. Tight pink hole, cock hard and ready. Olivier was at his mercy, and he loved it.

“Look at you. You’re so needy for Daddy, your insides are twitching.” Leaned forward, making it seem like he was going to come closer, he could see how Olivier twitched. What a naughty boy.

“Now take that lube I got you and prep yourself. Give me a nice show, Baby. You’re going to have to push yourself a little more. That toy is a big bigger than me.”

Olivier’s entire body was flushed. Giancarlo has done it plenty of times on him, how hard would be to do it on himself? His hands trembled again as he reached into the toy box, pulling out that tube of lube. His thigh’s twitched, like he was tempted to close them again.

“Ah- ah- Keep them open. Let Daddy watch you fuck yourself with your fingers.” 

Olivier almost moaned, he was so weak. So, so weak. He was already doing as he was told. Squirting a good amount of lube on his fingers. Bigger… He breathed out That thing was going to make him so full. How he was going too cry out.

How exciting.

He lifted his hips just a bit to get his hand in the perfect position. Cold, lubed up fingers rubbed around his hole. Impatiently he pressed two right in. His pretty lips parted as his fingers sunk in so easily. Giancarlo has him so often, it was no surprise.

The intoxicatingly slick sound filled the room as Olivier fingered himself. Little gasps and moans left the man as he did. The way he rolled his hips against his own hand almost made Giancarlo moan.

“Remember, go bigger so that toy and fill you nice and full.” He breathed out so husky, he was already rubbing himself slightly in his pants. Not yet. He wanted to save every bit for Olivier’s reward.

Olivier’s free hand balled up the sheets under him, he was trembling with pleasure. He let out a slight cry as the third finger pressed in. He fucked himself slowly, spreading his fingers out, so he was nice and prepared for what was to come. He tilted his head to the side, biting his bottom lip. His mind already wondering on how that toy was going to feel. With how see-through it was, Giancarlo was going to see everything.

“That’s enough, you’re ready. Get the toy, baby boy. Be a good boy, fuck yourself for me.”

Olivier let out a small whine as his fingers slid from his slick insides. Finally, the moment was here. His insides twisted with excitement.

His hand reached right into the toy box, pulling it out. It was so thick and long. His entrance twitched. Using a healthy amount of lube, he smeared it over the toy, watching the other man’s reaction.

There was always something so lewd about being the only one naked. All eyes were completely on him. Giancarlo’s eyes wild with hunger. He looked like at any moment, he would ravage Olivier right there. He could see how he gripped the sheets keeping himself back.

Satisfied by how lubed it was, Olivier slid the toy down. Pressing it against his hungry hole. It felt so cold against him. Soon warmed by his insides. He spread his legs nice and wide and gave such a naughty grin,

“Watch me closely Daddy.”

With a press of his hand, the toy started to sink in. Olivier arched letting out a moan. Giancarlo was right, it was big. His insides clamped so tightly around it. He forced them apart inch by inch. His toes curled with pleasure. He was letting out such needy whimpers and it was only halfway in.

Giancarlo was having such a hard time not going right over there and fucking Olivier himself.

Fuck… Fuck… Fuck!!

Why did he have to be so needy? So, tempting. He wanted he press his lips against Olivier’s pretty pink ones, make him scream his name over and over.  
Soon… So very soon. He snarled to himself. It would all be worth it soon enough.

Olivier already felt so full and overwhelmed, slight tears of pleasure in his eyes. He was so close to having it completely in him. His cock leaked with pre. Just as he shoved the last bit in, it brushed over his prostate. His lips fell open in a cry, head tilted back, body arched.

Giancarlo knew by his reaction he hit that perfect sweet spot, he grinned. He truly did pick the best toy.

“Keep going. Play with yourself. Just don’t touch your cock. I want you to make yourself cum with just the toy.”

Olivier slowly pulled the toy out, his whole-body trembling. It didn’t help the it brushed over that spot again. In fact, with each thrust it hit that spot. His thrusts picked up speed over time, his body getting used to the size. He felt so addicted to the way his stomach curled with pleasure every time that sweet spot was massaged. He was letting out such sweet moans. God, he wished he could touch himself. His cock was twitching so bad.

Instead he grinded his hips, letting his free hand cup his chest. A finger brushing over his nipple. It just shot fire though him. They had always been so sensitive, but it was so much worse now. “Aa! Hugh! D-Daddy!” He cried. All that embarrassment he held before was just thrown out the window. He was moaning and crying out like the little slut he wanted to be.

Giancarlo cursed to himself. This was so fucking hard for him. A complete test of control. He could just see Olivier insides dripping. The way it perfectly stretched around that toy. Soon it would be replaced with his cock. He pulled himself out in preparation.

Olivier wasn’t sure how much more he could take. The toy was just too perfect. Hit all the right spots. His hand was speeding up to the best of his ability, his moans were becoming quick and labored. Giancarlo knew he was close.

With a few more pounds against his sweet spot Olivier was screaming with orgasm. The toy only half in him contracting around it as his body twitched. Seed spattered over his stomach and chest.

This… This was Giancarlo’s time to pounce.

He was right on him, grabbing the toy before Olivier could do a thing, the man still laced in pleasure. He pulled it out, replaced with his own cock.

Olivier gasped, “Wai- Wait! A-ah!” He gasped out trying to find his voice.

“You say wait and yet your insides are sucking me right in.~” Giancarlo pressed Olivier’s legs against the poor man’s chest and with one good thrust in was inside his sweet, silky insides. Still contracting from the orgasm. He never let Olivier completely ride it through. He wanted to over stimulate the man in ways he never dreamed.

Giancarlo moaned. It was so worth it. So, fucking worth the wait.

Olivier squealed as Giancarlo started to thrust. Showing the man, no mercy, he was already prepped after all. He leaned over Olivier. The man’s lips were open with pants, his shaky hands gripping that the sheets below him trying to give himself some stability. Giancarlo just loved the way he looked right now. Overstimulated tears dripped down Olivier’s face. He leaned over, sliding his tongue over one cheek lapping up the tears,

“Daddy is going to make you cum so many more times before rewarding you a belly full of his seed.” He whispered in Olivier’s ear. The man tightened so much from those words. What a kinky boy he was.

Giancarlo’s hips slapped against Olivier’s ass filling the room with so much more noise, though most was drown out by Olivier’s screams. He made sure to keep milking that sweet spot. Over and over again. Olivier’s cock was milked dry and Giancarlo just pressed on.

Ducking his head, he fixed that problem of those fading marks, biting down on Olivier’s shoulder to make a whole new set of ones. Ones that would be much harder to hide. As much as Olivier objected, he still tilted his head to the side giving Giancarlo all the room he could want. He trailed all down Olivier’s neck and chest, until he reached one of his nipples. He popped his lips open, circling them around that dusty pink bud. It was so hard. Hard just for him. He sucked on it just how he knew Olivier liked it, his other hand occupied with playing with the other one.

Suddenly Olivier contracted around him again, the man’s eyes wide, head tilted back in a silent scream. Too overwhelmed to let it out. His first dry orgasm, how cute.

“Did you just cum again, Baby? Just from having your nipples played with, how naughty.” He taunted.

“What would everyone think? Finding out you’re such a naughty boy. Bet your maids are listening to your screams now.”

He was greeted with more tightness, he smirked against the man’s chest. He was learning so much about the man tonight. His body gave away every little thing.

“P-please! N-no! I-I’m going to p-pass out! I-im going to die!!” Olivier babbled, his hands now gripping Giancarlo’s shoulders. He was always so dramatic.

“Shhh, shhh. Just a little more, Baby. You can handle it.” He cooed, as he smashed right into Olivier’s sweet spot again. Olivier screamed; he could never get tired of that sound.  
His cock twitched inside the man. He wanted to mark up the man’s insides so bad. Over and over again until he could have no one else.

Soon…

His hips sped up; he was sure he could force one more out of Olivier. He wanted them to go off together. How romantic would that be? Olivier will love it.

His hand curled around Olivier’s cock, stroking it in such a way that would bring him over the edge again. He could feel Olivier dig his nails right into his shoulders. No amount of begging was going to get him to stop. He was so close. So, fucking close. Giancarlo let out such a loud groan as Olivier tightened around him. His hand tightened around one of Olivier’s thigh’s as he smashed his hips against Olivier’s ass one last time. The both going at the same time.

Olivier felt like he was going to pass out, a third orgasm raked though him. His whole body twitched and jolted, and his reward? A thick wave of seed pumped right into him. Giancarlo lazily thrust in him as he rode out that orgasm. Seed dripped between his cheeks staining the sheets below, like Giancarlo stained him. He couldn’t imagine anyone else doing this to him. He was a mess. Drool, sweat, and tears coated his face. His cum and Giancarlo’s all mixing together.

Giancarlo ended his last thrust balls deep inside him. He had filled him like a dog in a rut.

“Such a shame its all going to spill out, I’d love to keep my, Baby, all filled up.”

Olivier shivered at the thought, or maybe he was still shaking from so many orgasms. But… The idea of being so full all the time was a nice thought. With a shaky hand he let go of one of Giancarlo’s shoulder’s and tapped on his lips, “Can I ask for one more reward, Daddy?”

Giancarlo grinned, letting go of Olivier’s leg so he could give his baby just what he wanted. Holding Olivier’s chin, he pressed their lips together. He’d be sure to spoil the man after this. He was so good. So very good.

Their lips parted after a long moment, but they still laid there basking in each other’s embrace. A small smile on each their faces.  
Giancarlo was a dog, but Olivier couldn’t help but be smitten by those stormy blue eyes. Giancarlo knew he was in trouble the moment he laid eyes on Olivier. Just like that, his player days were over. How could he want anyone else? 

“I love you, Baby.” Giancarlo mumbled against Olivier’s lips.

Olivier smiled, fingers running through the blond man’s hair, “I love you too, Daddy.”


End file.
